The Lannisters of Pars pay their debts as well
by mpowers045
Summary: After conquering this new land, the eldest son of Tywin Lannister is now its new king as he married its queen. During his reign, he ended slavery and made Pars great and fertile as he now had a daughter and few years later a son, and then one day he decided to have his eleven year old boy to be sent to Westeros and have him fostered by Tywin thus learning its corrupted reality
1. Prologue

**I do not own Game of Thrones nor Heroic Legend of Arslan except OC so enjoy PS A lot things in the Arslan series will changed and the story shall take place after Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne and Andragoras III took the Throne of Pars so again enjoy**

The seas were rough especially in mornings but they are not rough enough to stop a fleet of seven ships that carried twenty five thousand men, in the flagship there stood by the figurehead a man in late twenties with a grim look of determination, golden haired with green eyes as he was garbed in red and gold.

His name was Tiberius, son of Tywin of House Lannister and he had the ambition to conquer a new land that only existed in rumors and as he stared at the horizon.

"You just wait and see, father." He said to himself. "I will prove that the rumors of these new lands are true and I will conquer one of them."

* * *

 **Flashback**

It has been days after Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne from the Mad King Aerys Targaryen II who was stabbed in the back by one of Tiberius's two young brothers, Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard and after the Stag King was crowned, Tiberius's sister Cersei became the Baratheon's queen.

One day in Casterly Rock the seat of House Lannister, Tiberius came to Tywin's solar and as the old lion noticed his eldest son entering as he was beginning to have curiosity.

"What do you want, Tiberius?" Tywin asked who was sitting at his desk.

"I do not only come to tell of what I want but I also come with a question."

"Then what question have you come to ask of me then?"

"What do you know of the rumors of new lands?"

Tywin was not the type of man to believe in rumors but he answer it anyway.

"They say if you can sail far beyond the reach of Westeros and Essos, there you will see lands that none has ever seen and kingdoms that none has ever heard of." As Tywin was now getting suspicious. "What have you come here for, my son?"

"Well, father, I have a proposal that will benefit House Lannister and the Seven Kingdoms."

"What do you propose?" Tywin asked with a lack of any reaction.

"I will need an army to find one of those lands and take it as my own but for our family and when I take that land, I will use their resources and their military to make our house more feared and more stronger then all of the other houses of Westeros."

"You actually think I will waste soldiers on this fool's quest and risk our family's reputation for such deluded fantasy?"

"A lion does not concern himself with the opinions of a sheep." Tiberius countered with one of his father's teachings and then said. "Lets say it will be a test for me to lead soldiers since I never command an army before, not even during the rebellion and the only thing we ever did is tricked the Mad King of letting us in King's Landing."

Tywin thought for a moment on what Tiberius said about never leading soldiers which he was right and this might be the opportunity to experience even if it's some fool's quest.

"Very well, you shall have an army with you and here is my term when you succeed, if the Seven be good that you have found this new land and possibly new kingdom to conquer, you shall keep it as your own independent kingdom only if you would aid the Seven Kingdoms in future crisis which I will tell your sister to persuade her drunkard of a husband to accept it."

"I shall not fail." Tiberius did not show any hesitation nor second thoughts.

"How many will you be needing?"

"fifteen thousand of the men-at-arms and ten thousand sellswords."

"Done." Tywin agreed without a second thought.

And as soon as the agreement was sealed, Tiberius now has the army to command and the ships to carry as they sailed north far beyond the reach of the two continents thus begins the conquest of the new world.

 **Flashback ending**

* * *

"Milord." He turn around and sees a guard who informs him. "Your breakfast is ready."

So he went back to his cabin and while he was having breakfast, he began to have some doubts in his thoughts.

"Perhaps this was a mistake I regrettably made but I cannot return to my father as a failure."

"Milord!" He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the way the guard barged in as if it was either good or bad or worse news. "We have spotted land."

"What?!" He almost shouted as he accidentally knocked a goblet of the table.

"It's really land, milord, see for yourself!"

Tiberius and the guard quickly got out of the cabin with haste and saw a beach that they are getting closer.

"The Seven be praised." Tiberius silently said and then shouted. "Signal all ships to come ashore!"

Now that the rumors are really true, they now started to established their encampment and as soon as the preparation of the encampment is completed, the sooner the conquest will begin the better. The only thing he must need now is the knowledge of this land and what he didn't know is that that very information is coming to his tent.

"Milord." Tiberius sprung around and sees two of the guards holding a young man around his age with light tan skin and dirty brown hair in ragged clothes. "We caught this one watching over the camp."

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Tiberius asked.

"Sahim and I am a slave running away from my master."

"I thought as much." Tiberius thought. "Lands like these would have the same practice as Essos does."

"What do you want us to do, milord?" The second guard asked.

"Bring him to me tonight so until then find him a place to rest and have him bathed."

"Yes milord." The guard bowed as both of them escorted the runaway slave to some accommodations.

As night fell, Sahim the runaway slave was now cleaned and is garbed in decent clothes as he was escorted back to Tiberius's tent and what Sahim saw was a table filled with food and there was Tiberius sitting at the head.

"You must be hungry after what you have been through." Tiberius said acting as a host when he gestured the empty chair.

The runaway slave hesitated for moment but was overcome by his stomach that he must accept this unexpected hospitality so while he was eating the food and drinking the wine from his cup.

"So where did you escape from?" Tiberius asked as Sahim stopped eating for a moment.

"Gilan, it's a port city west of here." Sahim answered.

"Why did you escape?" Tiberius asked as he thought. "Obviously tired of being a slave but I need more details."

"When my old master passed away, his son took over the household and kept tormenting me because his father always spent time with me more than him."

"What did you and your master do?"

"He taught me how to read at first and after I succeeded as a reader, he then taught me the meanings of business, diplomacy and politics, and ever since I accomplished my studies, my old master tells me how proud he was of me unlike his son who spent more time drinking and whoring than in his studies."

Tiberius was impressed by Sahim's story, so impressed that an idea has taking form into his mind. So the Lannister now told the runaway slave of his reasons of being here and Sahim would've objected to it but Tiberius said that he would end slavery after he conquered this land and to Sahim's surprise, Tiberius told him that if he guide him and his army to Gilan, he will named him Lord of Gilan after he conquered the port city.

"What say you?" Tiberius waited.

"I shall help you but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you will execute my former master's son."

"Done. First I need to know the name of this land and who rules it?"

"This is the land of Pars and it was originally ruled by King Osroes V until he died of illness and now his brother Andragoras III is the new king, there has been a rumor that Andragoras is the one who killed his brother so he can take the throne and the wife of the previous king."

"Guard!" He called as one appeared. "Notified every one that at dawn we break camp and marched on to Gilan."

The next morning after breaking camp, Tiberius and his army are now marching while Sahim is guiding them and once he taken the port city of Giran, he shall march on to the capital city of Ecbatana.

* * *

 **Port city of Gilan**

The port city was doing types of things as usual until one of the patrols returned with urgent news of an unknown army under a golden lion heading this way and the Viceroy who runs Gilan does the one thing he will do when some force plans to invade Gilan.

"Tell the leader of this army, that I surrendered." The patrolman was at disbelieve but he has to do as the Viceroy said and as he was away. "Even if I do want to defend this miserable pier, I lose and die anyway and I'm too rich to die, hopefully this leader will award me for my surrender."

With the acceptance of surrender, Tiberius and his forces now entered the port city and with the instructions for the men to not cause any trouble with the citizens, Tiberius with Sahim and a handful of the men at arms are now on their way to the office of Gilan's Viceroy as they are greeted by slaves and servants who escorted them to the throne room filled with rare and priceless ornaments and there the Viceroy was, sitting his ass on the chair and is about to expressed some kiss-assery.

"Presenting his soon to be highness, King Tiberius Lannister the Liberator." Sahim announced.

"It's an honor to have you in our humble port, care for a drink your highness?" The Viceroy offered as he took a cup from the slave holding a platter filled with cups.

"No thank you, but I would like to discuss with you when you quickly surrender Gilan before me and my army could act."

"Yes well, most would want to defend this city but I was wise enough to protect our interests by surrendering Gilan to you and no doubt award me for my loyalty to you o' Liberator of the Golden Lion." As the Viceroy was sipping his cup.

"The only thing I'm going to do is to strip you of your governorship of this city." Tiberius said as the Viceroy was spitting and coughing.

"What!? But I surrendered Gilan to you I mean isn't that what you are expecting?!"

"Normally yes but even if lords quickly surrendered their castles to invaders before the fighting starts and became a vassal for their loyalty but when another enemy force comes to storm the castle that very vassal shall quickly surrendered and start it over again." Tiberius pointed out. "So to me, a lord who quickly surrenders his stronghold before fighting is unworthy of lands and titles."

"But I only surrendered the city to protect its interests!" The Viceroy objected Tiberius's logic.

"The only interests you protect is your own, take him away."

The soldiers took the viceroy ignoring his protests and as he is away, Tiberius turn to Sahim.

"Kneel."

The former slave was curious but he did as the Lannister liberator said and as he took out his sword and starting to tap both of Sahim's shoulders with the tip.

"I Tiberius Lannister do hereby named you as Sahim Lord of Gilan and do you pledge your loyalty and swore fealty to me?"

"I do my king."

Despite the protests from the nobles and merchants of this city for naming a former slave as their ruling lord, Tiberius had threatened them by saying "Anyone objects my decisions will have their house destroyed all root and stem." and as he declared slavery ended, the nobles and merchants are about to protest but quickly remembered the threat as they now deal with it.

Before Tiberius and the newly appointed Lord Sahim (Who is now garbed in clothes of nobility) can discuss the plans on the conquest of Pars, two of the men at arms brought forth a man who had the appearance of riches.

"Is this the man you tell me about?" Tiberius asked acting like he didn't know because he's the one that stormed his house.

"Yes." Sahim answered with anger seething in his face.

"What the fuck do you want!? I had nothing to do with the slave lord."

"He's not a slave anymore and he is now your lord." Tiberius corrected and then said. "My men had found something while they are taking him to custody."

To Sahim's former master's son's fear, Tiberius present Sahim a piece of parchment and as he unrolled the scroll.

"It seems your master had made a new Will two days before his passing." As Tiberius starts to read the Will. "Upon my death, my son shall inherit nothing instead I have decided to grant my slave Sahim freedom and made him my successor."

"Is this true?" Sahim gritted his teeth when he asked the disgraceful son.

"Yeah so what? My father is nothing but a fucking fool for tutoring a good for nothing slave like you!"

"Because your father told me that you are nothing but a disgrace and he was ashamed of being your father!"

"Liar!"

"Oh so he lied to me about you ignoring your studies and waste your life drinking and whoring?"

"Enough!" Tiberius shouted which stopped them. "We are not going to bicker like children for there is punishment to be made."

"What punishment?" The wretch asked.

"Yours." Tiberius answered.

"What!?"

"I sentenced you to die."

The wretched son of Sahim's former master began to grovel and begged for mercy but it was too late for the soldiers took out their swords and stabbed him several times to death so after the execution and disposing the body, Tiberius and Sahim continued their discussion.

"How long can Gilan raised more men for my army?" Tiberius asked.

"I've just asked the merchants, they told me that it won't be long and I warned them not to force anyone to join."

"Excellent, I want you to have a message sent to Ecbatana."

* * *

 **Capital city of Ecbatana**

Inside the royal palace as King Adragoras and Queen Tahamine sat beside each other in the throne room while the Eran, the Marzbans and the nobles are seated, they are about to do some discussion until a guard barged in with a rolled paper in his hand.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Andragoras demanded. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you executed right now!?"

"There was a message sent from Gilan, sire, it bears a seal in the shape of a lion."

The queen who never showed emotion had now finally showed some as she gasped silently and starting to remember something in her childhood that she will never forget.

* * *

 **Flashback**

twelve year old Tahamine was avoiding her lady in waiting at a group of trees and while she was exploring, she found some type of light behind the tall bushes and as she looked through the bushes. she saw a small cave for the light appears to be a campfire inside and so without hesitation, young Tahamine went inside the cave. Now that she went in, she followed the light and kept walking until she saw figure in a ragged shroud as the girl stopped for a moment.

"You have come at last, Tahamine." The shrouded figure said in a old haggish voice.

"How..how do you my name?" She asked taken by surprise.

The figure turn around, revealing itself to be a very old woman almost blind, she did a "Come here" gestured with her finger and as Tahamine sat down.

"I know more than just your name for what I'm going to tell you is the future that you will have and yes you will be married."

"Will I have children when I'm married?" Tahamine asked with hope.

"Yes but you shall bear no children to no man but only cubs to a lion."

She didn't understand the old crone's words and when she asked the meaning of it, the witch said no more and told her to leave her cave. From that time on, she showed no emotion when she grew up until now.

 **Flashback ending**

* * *

So when the guard gave the message to the king, Andragoras unrolled the paper and began to read this message.

 _I, Tiberius, son of Tywin of House Lannister do hereby command the tyrant, Andragoras III to renounce his dominion over Pars and surrender the throne to me. Refuse and then my forces and my new allies from Gilan will overcome all resistance and liberate Pars to the same tyrant. I declare await for my arrival in the capital and as soon as I personally cut off your head_

"Such insolence!" The Parsian King growled as he crumbled the paper and threw it away. "This foreigner thinks he can just take over the port city and declare himself King of Pars!? I shall meet this Tiberius with force, I want all the Marzbans and their armies with me for we shall sent this invader to the sea from whence he came with the might of all Pars!"

* * *

 **So what do you think and before anyone put this particular question in review yes there will be an Arslan in it as a Lannister and some parts you see in this chapter was from the suggestions by Perseus12 (Many thanks to you) anyway if you have any suggestions for the next chapter try to PM me or put it in review so until then read, rate and review it so Take care now, bye, bye then.**


	2. Chapter 1

A few days later, Tiberius has now thirty thousand Parsian soldiers from Gilan combining his twenty five thousand and then with the suggestion from Sahim that Tiberius should have the Zot Clan to join him in exchange that he should named their chieftain Lord of Peshawar Fortress so he sent a message to it's chieftain and it was a success.

With a thousand from the Zot Clan now added in his fifty five thousand, Tiberius and his forces now began to march but they were delayed for a bit because they were ambushed by a group of assassins that are hired by the Parsian king which proved to be a failure for they were repelled by the Zot Clansmen for they were proven to be excellent warriors as Tiberius and his forces continued on until finally they stopped in a field that is soon to be the battlegrounds, it's called the Kutar fields a land with a bit of grass around.

After completely establishing the camp, Tiberius received a report from a scout that A huge force led by King Andragoras is coming in two days so that night a council has been held in his tent.

"It seems we have finally drawn the king out of his capital." Tiberius said while looking out the map of the fields. "No doubt his forces are enormous to ours but numbers don't matter in battle."

"But Sire, I suggest we regroup at Gilan and raised a larger force." One of his officers said.

"I would but I've already thought of a strategy for this." As he pointed at a spot, he pretended that the Parsians are there. "There in the crack of the Parsian line, we'll go for the head."

"You would really intend to kill this king on the field?" One of the officers said with disbelieve.

"The Parsians will not act without Andragoras's command, we will pin them on the walls of our men at arms and sellswords then I and the Zot Clan will strike and deal the deathblow to the Parsian King's head."

* * *

 **The next day**

All fifty six thousand are now standing in formation waiting for the enemy to arrive as Tiberius now in fine red armor with lion motifs made of solid gold, rode on a fine black Parsian stallion also waited for the forces of his opponent for the control of Pars. Finally they have come but to their sudden horror, the force Andragoras leads numbered eighty thousand but Tiberius was unaffected by the sheer size of that army as he rode off to his men and began a speech to boost his troops morale.

"You've all honored your country and your ancestors and now we come to this most distant place in Pars where across from us, Andragoras has at least gathered a vast army but look again at this hoard and ask yourselves, who is this great king who pays assassins in gold coins to murder my soldiers, our fallen brothers in a most despicable and cowardly manner? Who is this great king Andragoras who enslaves his own men to fight? Who is this great king but a king of air? These men do not fight for their homes. They fight because this king tells them they must and when they fight, they will melt away like the air because they know no loyalty to a king of slaves! But we are not here as slaves, we are here today as free men!"

They cheered loudly as they are beating their shields like drums as Tiberius continued when the cheering dies down.

"And all their arms, their numbers, and their fine horses mean nothing in the hands of slaves. Some of you, perhaps myself, will not live to see the sun set over these mountains today, for I will be in the very thick of battle with you. But remember this, the greatest honor a man can achieve is to live with great courage, and to die gloriously in battle for his home. I say to you what every warrior has known since the beginning of time, conquer your fear and I promise you, you will conquer death!"

Again they cheered as Tiberius again continued.

" Someday I promise you, your sons and grandsons will look into your eyes and when they ask you why you fought so bravely at the battlefield, you will answer with all strength of your great, great hearts "I was here this day at the Kutar fields...for the freedom...and glory...of Westeros!" May the Seven be with us!"

Their cheer was wild after Tiberius's speech was finished as Tiberius returned to the Zot Clan, preparing for the battle that is to come.

 **Andragoras's lines**

Andragoras watched the whole thing as he chuckled and thinking it was amusing as he thought.

"That fool thinks he can defeat my eighty thousand with just fifty six thousand?"

 **Tiberius's lines**

"Advance and form ranks!" Tiberius shouted in command.

His men at arms, his allied soldiers from Gilan and the sellswords marched after they form up.

 **Andragoras's lines**

"Orders, your majesty?" Eran Vahriz asked.

"Archers." The Parsian King answered.

"Archers!" Eran Vahriz shouted.

 **Tiberius's lines**

When the soldiers see arrows about to rain down upon them, they quickly raise their shields for cover and now there are only a few that have either been killed or wounded as they continued advancing and regrouping.

 **Andragoras's lines**

Andragoras was unaffected by it as he now gave his Lord Eran a different order.

"Send in the cavalry, full attack."

"Yes your highness." Vahriz then ordered. "Cavalry! Charge at will!"

 **Tiberius's lines**

Tiberius now sees the Parsian cavalry charging and since Sahim told him that the Parsian cavalry are unbeatable, he was willing to take the risk as he now gave an order to his forces.

"Stand your ground in formation!" He shouted.

They all did as Tiberius commanded and even though some fell from a volley of Parsian arrows, their courage haven't died down ever since Tiberius's speech and so they formed a shield wall and use their spears as spikes for their wall of shields. As the cavalry reached the shield wall, most of the riders fell of their mount that are pierced from the crushing impact and killed the riders as they are on foot.

 **Andragoras's lines**

He couldn't believe that the Parsian cavalry had been defeated so easily when he sees half of them fell and the other dishearten and are now in disarray as they fled, for that it has angered the King of Pars.

"I had enough of this!" Andragoras shouted as he raise his sword. "Yashasuiin!"

With that, all of the Marzbans and their soldiers charged as the king himself also charged.

 **Tiberius's lines**

"We have finally draw him out." Tiberius thought with a smirk as he turn to the Zot Clansmen. "As soon as they clashed, we attack."

And so they waited as both of the forces charged and now clashed into impact as they continued fighting.

"To me, warriors of the Zot Clan!" Tiberius signaled.

Now that he and the Zot Clansmen charged through the Parsian ranks and kept charging, he finally has the chance of facing his opponent, King Andragoras III.

"So you are the invader who took Gilan!" Andragoras point at Tiberius with his sword. "And now you come here to take my kingdom as well?! Think again, invader!"

"I can understand the warrior of your caliber but you have a fatal flaw."

"What flaw?!"

"You act before you think as I think before you act." Tiberius answered.

"Enough talk! Lets fight!"

Their swords clashed while the Zot Clansmen are fighting the cavalrymen that protect Andragoras and as the battle was raging on with soldiers fallen on both sides, Tiberius and Andragoras kept clashing while they remain on their mounts without being exhausted.

As Tiberius quickly dodged the Parsian king's swing, he now has the upper hand as he quickly thrust his blade directly at his chest and now Andragoras roared in pain and choked with his blood as he fell from his horse.

The roar was loud enough for everyone to hear as both sides stopped when word spread of the king's death at the hands of Tiberius for it is a sign that the battle was over for Tiberius and his forces have won thus the kingdom of Pars is now his.

* * *

After counting their loses of 5,535 and the Parsians loses of 11,389 including Andragoras, Tiberius's men gathered 68,611 remaining Parsians including the Marzban and Eran as Tiberius said to them.

"I understand that you all aren't pleased that I killed your king and that you all followed him because your families honor depends on it but what I'm offering to you is redemption, for you shall be spared but only if you swear your allegiance to me and acknowledged me as your new king and when I am your king, I promise you that I shall make Pars greater and I shall right the wrongs that your previous king had done so what say you, noble Marzbans of Pars?"

There was silence among the Marzbans as none of them move a muscle until Vahriz stepped forward and bend a knee to their surprise.

"I, Lord Eran Vahriz shall swear allegiance to you, Tiberius Lannister as King of Pars." He pledge with his head bowing down.

For that, all the Marzban did as Vahriz did and now that he has the support of the remaining Parsian soldiers and commanders. he must have a message send to his soon to be capital city.

* * *

 **Capital city of Ecbatana: The royal palace**

"My lady! My lady!" A man in fine robes appeared in the queen's chambers.

"What is it, grand vizier? " Tahamine asked.

"We just received another message that bears a lion shaped seal." He answered.

As the grand vizier gave her the paper, she broke the seal and unrolled the paper as she began to read the message.

 _To those that served and run the capital, I, Tiberius Lannister now informs you that your King Andragoras has been slain by my hand and I showed the Marzban and the remaining soldiers mercy in exchange that they swear their allegiance to me as their new king in which they have._

 _Now that I have a force of 119,076, I will be expecting the gates of the city to open for its new king when I arrived which I am now on my way so it's your choice to grant me entrance to Ecbatana but refuse and I shall take it by force, your choice._

She turn around the other way without the grand vizier and her ladies in waiting to see her reaction as she gladly smiled that her barbaric husband is dead and the man who is destined to be her true husband has won.

"Now that foolish halfwit is dead, my lion will come to take his place beside me as the new king." She thought excitedly.

"What shall we do my lady?" The grand vizier asked as Tahamine turn back to the vizier in her original expression.

"Let them enter the city." She answered. "And have the citizens gathered, for I have something to tell them."

And so the queen told the people of Ecbatana the news of Andragoras's death but assured them that the new king will make Pars better than it was before, for they seem to be convinced as they will await for this new king's arrival thus begins a new age for Pars, an age of the Lion.

* * *

 **So what do you think? It's my first to write a battle scene so cut me some slack and now that the capital is awaiting its new ruler, no doubt Tiberius will meet the one who will be his queen. So if you have any suggestions or ideas just put it on review or PM me so until then, read, rate and review it, in your opinion what reaction do you Tiberius would have when he meets Tahamine? Anyway take care now, bye, bye then. PS the speech was Perseus12 idea so many thanks to him.**


	3. Chapter 2

**There will be a soundtrack (Thanks to Perseus12's suggestion) which I do not own as well as Game of Thrones nor Arslan except Tiberius Lannister so enjoy PS Just for warning that there will be two lemons in this chapter.  
**

After the dead were buried and the wounded atended, Tiberius's army now is combining with the late Parsian King's forces that are now under the banner of the Golden Lion. Now they kept marching on as they finally reached the capital city of Ecbatana and to his pleased expression, the gates has been opened as a sign of submission and the moment they entered the city, Tiberius received a welcome fit for a conqueror.

( **Cue Thor: Son of Odin soundtrack** )

The Lannister army along with their allies were marching professionally through the streets as they received joy and praise by the people from common people to nobility, to slaves and merchants. Tiberius was loved by the Parsians, he enters the palace while meeting the nobles and walking inside through the hall then entering the throne room as he sat down as the new King of Pars.

( **Ending soundtrack now** )

"Hail King Tiberius!" The nobles cheered.

"Now that I am king, I have proposed some changes for Pars in order for it to be prosperous." He rises from his throne. "As my first act as king, I declared that slavery shall be abolished from this day forth."

Some of the nobles gasped by it as he too noticed their reactions.

"I understand that slavery has been your tradition but where I come from, slavery doesn't exist not even in a thousand years they have done it so this is for the good of Pars's prosperity so after slavery ends, I will give the former slaves a fair sum and property as a compensation for their hard years of servitude and if anyone of you don't like my decisions then come forth and take the throne from me!" He said the last part in a tone that represents the words of his family, _Here Me Roar!_.

And so it was that the proclamation of abolishing slavery has been declared by Tiberius and even though there are some that disapproved of this decision, they will soon come to realized that there are some things that must be changed for the good of Pars's new age.

So as Lannisters would have another saying "A Lannister always pay his debts" and to prove it, Tiberius made the Chief of the Zot Clan, lord of Pesahwar Fortress and paid off the sellswords as well as the men at arms so after the business was taking care of, a celebration has been held at the palace gardens. The new king was enjoying the celebration but little did he know that there was one thing he wouldn't expect which he would willingly accepted for all time.

"Your Majesty." Tiberius heard the grand vizier's voice.

He turn around and saw something or someone that made his face stunned with his mouth open a bit, what he saw was a young woman of beauty with pale blonde hair and blue eyes in a white dress with a little hood over her head and lastly has a little jewel on her forehead.

"May I present Lady Tahamine, widow of the former King Andragoras."

Tahamine lowered her herself and bowed to Tiberius with a hidden smile.

"Your Majesty." She said acting nervous. "I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Tiberius was somewhat entranced by her as he smiled and place his hand on her chin as she rise up, looking directly at each other's eyes.

"No in fact I am pleased by your presence." He said with honesty.

And so he and the former queen began courting for a whole hour and after their courting, Tiberius decided to announce all of Pars that in three days, he shall marry Tahamine which all the nobles, the commoners and the freemen were in a joy by this for the new king and queen's union will bring greatness to the kingdom.

 **Warning! Warning! This would be the lemon part 1 in this story so you have been warned and also to those that are underage, AWAY WITH YOU! OR FACE MY WRATH IN FIRE & BLOOD!**

That night on the second day before the final day for the wedding, Tiberius was relaxing in the royal bathing chamber but little did he know that this night will be the most exciting and wonderful night in his entire life.

"Are you relaxing well, your Majesty?"

Just then as his eyes quickly opened in surprise as he was in shock and yet so entranced by what he sees, it was Tahamine fully naked with her hands on both sides of her hips as she gave him a smile that would make men driven in desire.

"My lady!" He turned his head around as the cheeks of his face went red with embarrassment. "Um what are you doing here? If you want a bath, I will remove myself from this chamber."

"That won't be necessary, I shall join you." As she slowly step into the pool. "We are to be married tomorrow after all."

When she emerged into the water, Tiberius slowly turn his head back and went frozen when he sees her breast visible while her whole body is beneath the water. Then Tahamine slowly move towards him as he leaned back nervously and was about to speak until his bride to be launched her lips against his as he then was overcome with desire while his arms are wrapped around her.

"Oh Gods I hope I don't end up like Tyrion." Tiberius thought.

During their make out session, Tiberius felt his manhood hard when it touched her stomach which made her break up her kissing as she realized what it was, Tahamine smirked and then grabbed hold of it to Tiberius's grunted expression as she started rubbing his member up and down until it was fully erect. Before the Lannister King could react, his bride to be is now moving onto his lap and before she sat down. Tahamine grabbed his head and pressed her forehead against his as she spoke in a seductive tone.

"Be prepared my lion for while I'm screaming your name, you better roar for me as prove that you are the lion that I meant to have cubs with."

So driven by her, Tiberius grabbed her hips unaware to his bride and slammed her down with her screaming in pain and pleasure at the same time while he was smirking at her.

"My lady." He moaned. "We have a saying in my family and that is Hear me Roar."

To prove it, he thrust into her constantly with the sounds of flesh slapping and waters rippling as well as pleasurable moaning from them as they now switched in a different position with Tahamine on hers at the ledge while Tiberius rammed into her from behind as he hold her by the waist.

"Last chance!" He grunted while he kept ramming. "Let me withdraw or face the consequence!"

"Let me face it!" She moaned in a dazed expression. "I'm told to bear your cubs and bear them I shall!"

"In that case hear me roar!"

With that, he roared as the lion from the Lannister sigil while Tahamine's womb has been filled and as he withdraw from her, he took her in his arms and kissed her this time as a lover and after the kissing, he carried in bridal style and took her to his bed and continued until dawn.

 **Lemon part 1 is now over! I repeat now over!**

Today is the day of the wedding as everyone had gathered at the temple and waited patiently until a handful of guards appeared out of the entrance as the newly wedded rulers also appeared in their elegant and regal outfits as they are holding their hands in air while the people cheered. After the wedding, a feast has been held in the palace as the throne room has been filled with laughter, music and joy as well as eating and drinking and as night fell upon the capital, it's time for the consummation of the new king and queen's union and since there's no bedding ceremony in Pars, the couple announced the beginning of the consummation which everyone cheered for them.

 **Warning! Warning! This is the part 2 of the Lemon scene so you have been warned and to those that are underage. AWAY WITH YOU OR FACE MY WRATH! IN FIRE & BLOOD!**

As they now entered their bedchamber and are nearing the bed, they began to stripped their clothes until they are both bare as newborns and began to held in each others arms and kissed passionately as Tiberius fell on the bed with his wife on top of him while they kept kissing until they break up.

"Are you prepared to start where we left off, my queen?" Tiberius asked.

"Indeed I am, my king."

With that, she began to straddle his lap while he was holding both sides of her hips as Tahamine is ready to slam her pelvis down which caused her to scream pleasurably, Tiberius with both of his hands holding his wife's hips tightly helped her moved up and down repeatedly as the chamber has been filled with the sounds of grunting and moaning with hips slapping.

An hour later, Tiberius was now on top of Tahamine, rocking into her roughly while his waist was wrapped around tightly by her legs as his chest was pressed by her breasts and his tongue in her mouth, suddenly they felt a familiar sensation they had when then they did it the first time as their tongue kissing was broken off.

"Roar for me my lion!" She demanded. "Roar for me now!"

"As you wish my lioness!"

As they continued, Tiberius unleashed a roar so loud and mighty that it made everyone outside of his balcony heard that unexpected sound and with the roar ended, Tiberius slide out of his wife and lay down beside her as she turn around and lay her head on his chest, hearing the heart beating with her being held by the arm of her new and true husband.

 **This is now over! I repeat now over!**

* * *

 **A month later**

At Casterly Rock, Tywin received a message from a captain of a strange foreign ship that landed at Lannisport and as the Warden of the West unrolled the paper, he began to read what it said.

 _I have done it, father, I have proved that there are other lands far beyond the seas and now I have become King of the land called Pars and after I have ascended to the throne, I have ended their slavery system and I have married the widow of the former king that I have slayed in battle as well as making the lands fertile which would matched the Reach and some days later I have received a gift from the explorers to recognized my right to rule._

 _It's called Rukhnabad, a fabled sword wielded by Pars's Hero King Kaykhusraw, the blade was magnificent as if it was made with Valyrian steel but it's said that it was forged from a piece of the sun itself and so this blade would be an excellent replacement to Brightroar._

 _Anyway I have done my part of the wager, now it's time to for your part, the captain of that ship will wait for your reply if you finished it._

 _Sign Tiberius Lannister the First, King of Pars._

After finished reading the message, the Old Lion smiled proudly as he placed the message on table and said.

"Well done my son."

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Sorry if I have delayed, a lot things have been going on with me, the first was that this year one of my classmates have passed away and the second is that I went to L.A and Disneyland and California adventure and third was I'm exhausted as shit when I got back home but now that I'm better and finally finished with this chapter so if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next or future chapter, just put it in review or PM me so until then, read, rate and review it so take care now, bye, bye then.**


End file.
